


Discrimination isn't Just about Blood

by Jane0Doe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, Black Harry Potter, Black Hermione Granger, Racism, Slytherin, Slytherins don't understand Muggle Slurs, racial slurs used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane0Doe/pseuds/Jane0Doe
Summary: Blaise had been so focused on trying to work out what 'nigger' even meant that he almost missed watching Harry Potter of all people nail the muggleborn with a solid right hook. almost.He Honestly doubted anyone in that hallway missed it. Not with the way that Potter was near vibrating in rage.





	1. Chapter 1

"why don't you go Fuck yourself" he snarled viciously.  
"I don’t have to take this kinda bullshit from your kind"

"And what do you suppose to mean by that" drawled Zabini. His tone and stance indicating his indifference to what Entwhistle had to say.

"Just leave it Kevin!" half demanded, half begged his friend as he desperately tried to pull the wound up Ravenclaw away; eyeing the growing crowd wearily all the while.

"No" raged Entwhistle.  
"i will not leave until I've taught this Nigger-"

"I'm sorry what?" blurted out Zabini, unable to hide his confusion at what he'd just been called.

"What?" mocked Entwhistle derisively.  
"Does the Brownie not even know what he is?"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-Blaise Zabini’s Point of View-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The words were barely out of the enraged Ravenclaws mouth when suddenly Entwhistle was splayed out across the floor.  
Blood gushed from his nose; leaking into his mouth and staining his teeth red.

In an almost detached way Zabini notice that Entwhistle had yet to make a noise; not even in pain. This was most likely sdue to the fact that whoever had decked him was now towering over him and vibrating in rage.

Finally finding his voice, the bloodied heap on the floor managed to finally stutter out; “P- Pott-ter, I d-didn see yo-ou th-there…”

So, it was Potter then.

Though why the Gryffindor was so enraged on what appeared to be his behalf he had no clue.

Before he could even try to enquire just why exactly Gryffindor's golden boy was stepping in on behalf of Slytherin; and one that he didn’t even know to boot; Granger spoke up from where she had been standing and drew the attention of all those still present.

“I do believe that everyone has classes now, yes?” whilst phrased as a question, the steely glint in her eyes made it quite clear that only an idiot would continue to gawp at what had occurred.

Turning from the crowd of students that were now fleeing from her unspoken threat, Granger gently but still firmly latched onto his arm and began to lead him -and thus Tracy and Daphne- away from Potter and the steadily increasing whimpers of Entwhistle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Realisation on Grangers part

No one spoke for a while.

Blaise and the girls due to their shock and confusion over what they had just witnesses.

Granger because she appeared to be intensely focused on dragging them along to wherever it was she planned to go instead of their fourth period study session.

Tracey was the one that finally broke the silence.  
“What in Merlin’s name just Happened” she all but screeched as her voice edged on hysteria.

“Just a sec.” mumbled Granger as she led them around one final corner, before stopping with a triumphant grin in front of a hidden nook filled with stuffed chairs and a seat.

It was only once they’d settled down with house elf summoned tea that Granger started to talk.  
“Now, are you all right Zabini?”

Disturbed and completely not expecting the question, Blaise was embarrassed to admit that he blurted the first thing that came to mind.  
“Considering I’m not the one being beaten up by Potter? Absolutely brilliant.”

“He deserves it!” Granger spat, rage radiating off of her in waves. 

The whiplash caused by Grangers unexpected flip in attitude had all three Slytherins flinching.  
not that the angry lioness seamed to notice, too lost in her tirade.

“To call you such a thing! AND RIGHT TO YOUR FACE! Harry and I have both warned him to keep his Vulgar Racist Rhetoric to himself, but he’s either an idiot or assumed neither of us would care because you’re a Slytherin. Either way he Deserves everything hes-”

“you mean that this is all about that strange word he called Blaise” cut in Tracey. Voicing what all three of them were thinking.

“Strange word?” asked Granger softly before her face lit up in a peculiar mix of realisation, horror and pain.

“Oh” she breathed out.

“You don’t, you don’t understand what it means do you. No wonder you were so calm. I was surprised when you didn’t verbally eviscerate him of course but I put it down to shock. That you didn’t even know what he was- that BASTARD- I’m so sorry Zabini, I-”

“Yes, yes. None of us know what it means. We get it.” Cut in Daphne sharply. “Would you please move on now and explain it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel terrible for this....
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> not!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanation and harsh realities

“The simplest explanation I can think of is that nigger is a slur used to deride those of colour. Specifically those of a darker skin tone. It is more often used by those of a lighter skin tone who feel that the way they were born means that they are superior and wish to remind those around them that those of darker skin tone are in some way lesser.”

The trio sat for a moment as they digested what they’d just been told. Whilst Tracey had occasionally been on the receiving end of comments due to her status as a half blood, it had never been so openly.

“So, it’s like Mudblood then but based on skin tone rather than blood purity then.” Summarised Tracey.

“To an extent” acknowledged Granger though there was a glint in her eyes that said that she felt this was too simplistic a comparison.

“There’s more to it though, isn’t there? I’ve seen you brush off the slur Mudblood like its nothing Granger, yet you looked like you were barely able to hold yourself back from joining Potter” queried Daphne, she was always the most perceptive.

Pain flitted across the girls face before she nodded shakily.

“The word denotes back to a time when those with black or brown skin were sold as slaves to the rich and influential. The word was used by white people to dehumanise and degrade us as we were lesser. During the late 1600’s and 1700’s people of colour were seen as possessions. They could be beaten, raped, killed, starved and worse and no one would care as they weren’t really people. **We** weren’t really people. It didn’t officially end in Britain until 1833 and America didn’t abolish it until 1865 and that was only after a civil war.”

“And they wonder why we distrust muggles” stated Daphne. 

Her tone was icy and to anyone else might have seemed indifferent but Blaise could hear the rage that simmered underneath.

“What makes you think wizards are any better?” asked Granger, bitterness and resignation colouring her words.

“Some of us may have been stupid enough to follow a genocidal dark lord, but a clean death is better than enslavement! We have never stooped so low”

“What about House elves then Greengrass? The fact that they like it doesn’t make it any less slavery! Or how about the brothels that train veela’s from before they can walk to spread their legs for their ‘superiors’? What about the metamorph trade?” shrieked Granger. “if you actually believe that slavery ‘isn’t a thing’ in the wizarding world then you’re a fool!”

Realising that she’d lost her cool, the Gryffindor pulled back slightly.

With a brittle smile that didn’t reach her eyes she bid them farewell and told them they could stay as long as they wished.

.

If it wasn’t for the shaking of Daphne’s hands and the way that Tracey bit her lip, Blaise would have thought himself the only one effected.

He had never thought himself naive, protected or coddled.

But he could no longer deny that he had little clue for the trials that others faced.

None of them had.

Considering that both himself and Daphne would one day govern their world, it was chilling to realise that they had no understanding of the darkness that stained their society.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated!!!! :)  
> finishing this was like pulling teeth for some reason but I hope this satiates all those who read this!
> 
> pls let me know if I f#@ked up the spelling or grammar too badly. word can only help so much

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if the language used upsets anyone, but this idea got stuck in my head and I just had to get rid of it.
> 
> I also apologise to poor Kevin as I'm sure he was probably a lovely character but I needed a bad guy and he was one of the only characters that I don't remember enough to feel bad about using.


End file.
